Frozen Dusk
by Daft-Fish
Summary: Pitch finds himself showing interest in Jack though isn't sure why. When he acts on it, Jack finds himself enjoying it all.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter takes place before the events of the movie. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters. **

The chilled wind whistled past a homely town. There was a forest and many houses were scattered about with long roads that intertwined around them. The roads were mostly empty except for the occasional car that passed by every hour or so. It was perfect for road hockey games to be played between children of all ages.

As always, the Saturday morning game between several middle school kids took place on a long road by the forest. The sound of children's laughter and scrapes of hockey sticks sliding across the rigid road could be heard. The sounds made the street more welcoming and joyful effect on the street.

Jack Frost sat atop of a brightly coloured rooftop, smiling down at the scene that showed beneath him. He loved seeing others happy in the presence of cold weather. It made him feel as though they were enjoying his own presence, even though no human could see him.

His smile fell slightly when he remembered the fact that after all these years he was still invisible to so many. Though he had tried time and time again to get the attention of many, he never even earned a glimpse from others. He occasionally would hear his name spoken for when children would complain about the freezing temperatures. Though it didn't even seem like they were speaking of him.

It was a happy sight, yet Jack was slightly upset by seeing it all. He'd never had the experience of being happy with others like the children below did. Sure he had fun watching and taking part in games with others, but never being noticed or smiled at by others was difficult.

On this thought, he swiftly came down from the rooftop and walked towards the cheerful scene.

One of the youngest of the kids with messy brown hair received the road hockey ball and dashed towards the opponents net. Laughing when passing someone who appeared to be his older brother. He aimed the ball at an empty corner of the net, making an effort to score.

"Goal!" dropping his stick and throwing his hands up in the air he ran around where the older kids smiled and cheered on with him. Jack laughed as he watched all the others congratulate him.

"Oh whatever, it's just one goal. Big deal." The younger boy looked over to his older brother who made the comment, his smile slightly drifting off.

Jack gawked at the older kid for moment but then reached down to a near snow bank to form a snowball.

"Oh come on, light up. It's his first goal." One of the girls of the group said, nudging her friend in a playful matter.

"So? When I was in grade 4 I-" Suddenly snow hit him right in the centre of his face. Gleaming blue crystals brushed off his face from Jack's hit.

The other kids held in their laughter until all chaos broke loose when Jack continued to throw blue gleamed snowballs at the other kids. Everyone joined in, even the older boy who was covered in snow.

As jack started forming another snowball he noticed the snow here was slightly dirtied.

"Aw gross." Brushing the snow off, he noticed that the others seemed to have realized this too. "Hey wait, the forest near here will have lots of better snow. There's an old tree house too, perfect for snowball fights."

Nobody looked over or acknowledged Jack when he spoke. He rolled his eyes and tapped his staff to the ground, forming ice patterns on the road.

One of the boys closest to the frozen ground jumped back slightly. "Whoa, hey guys, look at this!"

As the kids stopped to look over, they could see the ice patterns continuing down the road and towards the forest.

"Come on, follow me." Jack started towards the forest, looking back to see the kids. They followed him in amazement of the intricate designs and shapes that formed from the path he created. When he reached the snowy ground he continued the patterns but with a blue tint to it, still making it visible to the children. "Here! Now there's lots of snow! And look if you come this way there's this old tree house in the forest, come on!"

The kids were delighted by the patterns up until they looked up to see where it was leading them. They stopped in the snow looking anxiously at the forest.

"Whoa.. what's all that in the forest?" One of the boys said, pointing to the dark shadows and shapes that starting to form around the forest. Shapes of spiders and other feared images formed throughout the forest. The youngest kid gasped and started moving behind the others.

Jack looked to the children's faces and then to the forest where he spotted the darkness that had formed suddenly. Puzzled by the sudden aura that had formed around the forest that hadn't been there before.

The shadows began to outstretch from the forest reaching the snow and heading towards the children.

Some of them screamed as they ran back to the road and into their houses, forgetting of the patterns and snowball fight they had enjoyed.

"Wait no, come back! I swear it's worth going past, you've got to-" Jack froze mid-sentence as he noticed a tall dark figure move towards him from the edge of the forest. Jack tensed slightly, gripping onto his staff.

"Hello, Jack Frost. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Pitch Black, the feared Boogeyman, grew closer to Jack with a sinister smile across his pale face.

Jack swallowed, looking into the glowing gold eyes of his newcomer. Though he wasn't afraid of Pitch, he always made him shiver from his eeriness.

Pitch was always appearing to be so nonchalant about him, which Jack found aggravating. Pitch seemed to live a similar life as himself, he figured some sort of recognition from him would be in order. Even on those rare occasions that he was in the presence of Pitch, he barely even received a glancing look from the dark spirit.

Pitch appeared to be a bit more interested in Jack this time, though Jack was upset from what the other had done. He had scared away his chance of being seen by someone.

"Pitch? What the hell, was that you doing all that?" gesturing to the shadows formed in the woods, more offended than nervous. Jack could hear the other laugh at him "Hey it's not funny. Unlike you, I actually want someone to see and believe in me."

Pitch dropped his smile, looking down on the younger spirit "You really don't think I've.." he started with distress in his voice, though drifted off and shook his head. Jack noticed this and questioned what he meant. Pitch went on "They're never going to see you if you waver back and forth. Trying to win them over with games, yet you keep them frozen and shivering in the cold. You do realize cold is connected to darkness and loneliness, don't you?"

Jack was a bit stunned by how much the other actually noticed about himself. He answered, "Yeah but, frost is who I am. That's just how the man in the moon made me."

"Oh and he told you that now?" Pitch questioned sarcastically. He searched Jack's face for any negative emotions to feed off of.

"Well no but.. it's just what I've got to work with."

"Oh come now, you don't have to play by that your whole life. You can twist the rules and have some real fun you know." Pitch, showing some interest in the frost boy for once, looked down to him curiously. "Have you never experienced any heat before?"

Jack read the question in a more sexual manner, though he wasn't sure if Pitch meant it to be so or not. Jack tried to bite back a smile as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, why are you asking me this again? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be lurking under someone's bed?"

"Just passing by." Pitch had been bored as of late, simply waiting all this time for his Nightmares to be strong enough for his plan. He figured he would have some fun with Jack Frost. "Don't let it get to your head now, Frost." Pitch said while beginning to walk around the boy, looking him up and down.

Jack's eyes followed Pitch as he moved around him, feeling a bit anxious as he eyed him. Though pitch put him on edge, he didn't quite feel fear towards him. Suddenly cautious of himself, he looked away and tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He felt his body temperature begin to warm slightly in his face. It was odd to have another person raise his own body heat without feeling angered or scared. It was a feeling Jack wasn't so used to.

"Well then? You never answered my question." Pitch looked to the boy's face noticing he had looked away.

"No. I've just stayed cold." Jack answered.

Pitch stopped behind the snowy haired boy, leaning down to his ear to whisper "I could help you with that you know." His hand began to snake around the other boy's waist, pulling him backwards into his own body.

Though Pitch found Jack to be quite cold, Jack felt as though Pitch was far more warm in comparison to the temperature he was most use to. For some reason Jack didn't move away or struggle against Pitch's hold. He was curious to what warmth could bring to him and also what Pitch had in mind to achieve it. As his temperature began to rise, he felt his own pants begin to rise from his growing hardness. "What do you mean by that..?"

Pitch moved his hand down to the bottom of the hoodie, he moved under the fabric to touch Jack's cold smooth skin. Jack inhaled sharply and lowered his gaze to look at what Pitch was doing. "Oh I think you have an idea of what I mean." Pitch said seductively, feeling the soft skin that lay under his fingertips.

Pitch's touch felt as though he were leaving burns on Jack's skin. He wasn't use to having such heat placed directly on his body, it felt strange yet pleasant. Though Jack couldn't see Pitch's face, his voice itself and hands that searched his body were enticing. He couldn't believe he was so aroused by the other man.

"A bit of this," Pitch said softly as his hand brushed over the other boy's nipple. Jack inhaled making a high pitched noise, his body feeling as though he were in a trance. His hands left his hoodie's pockets and grabbed lightly at Pitch's hand over the fabric. Pitch pressed his thumb over the bud, starting to twirl over it in circular motions. Jack arched into Pitch's touch, clutching onto his own clothing.

"And this.." his other hand began to travel down to Jack's pants, reaching under his clothing. Jack breathed heavily to the side where his cheek brushed against Pitch's arm. His head leaned more into Pitch when his hands had reached down to his arousal.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He felt fiery just by the way Pitch touched him. He had no idea he could feel this good, though he felt as though he shouldn't be doing this with the King of Nightmares.

When Pitch began to grip onto Jack's erection, he moaned out loud. He didn't even know he could make a noise like that, he felt dirty, less pure. Though the feeling that was running throughout his body was so sensual and felt so right. He was heated by Pitch and felt weak from feeling so good.

Pitch continued to stroke the other's arousal with a slow pace. Giving tight squeezes here and there while his rhythm began to quicken. He could feel the boy buck whenever he tightened his grip and continued to do so. Listening to the other boy moan made his own erection twitch. He brought his lips down on Jack's neck, kissing him gingerly. He felt the need to go easy on the boy and be gentle with him to bring him pleasure. He didn't know why, but in the moment, he didn't question it.

"Pitch.." Jack breathed, his arm rose above and behind him to grab onto something. Settling for Pitch's hair, he intertwined his fingers into his hair and grabbed lightly onto it. His chest began to heave as his breaths began to speed up just as Pitch's hand sped up.

Pitch moaned into Jack's ear upon hearing his own name said so sensually. His hand that had laid over Jack's chest came out from under the material and grasped onto his hand. Jack linked his fingers with his and grasped tightly.

"Come on Jack.." said Pitch, biting down onto the neck before him. Sucking lightly on the blue tinted skin, his strokes continuing. "Cum for me.."

Jack bucked into Pitch's grip and moaned aloud, his entire body tensed as he reached his climax. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt ecstasy rush through his body. It felt brilliant and burning within every inch of him. Once he felt completely pleased when he was done, he suddenly felt exhausted.

Pitch held the boy as he felt him relax into his chest. He could hear the other boy panting and leaned all his weight onto Pitch. He pulled his hand out from Jack's pants, stretching his fingers out from the stickiness that covered it. Laughing and looking down to it "What a mess you've made Jack, tsk tsk."

Jack looked to it seeing what Pitch had just made him do, coming to realization of what just happened. He just let Pitch pleasure him out in the open. He felt ashamed in the way his body reacted to the other man. Losing control of himself so easily, having his guard down and letting the feared Boogeyman have his way with him.

He retreated from Pitch's hold and his hands raised to his face, keeping his back to Pitch. He couldn't dare to look at him, especially since his face still felt so hot.

Pitch stepped closer to Jack when he pulled away. "You know I've still got my own problem that I expect you to-"

Without a word or even looking back, Jack grabbed his staff and began to dash away from the scene, leaving Pitch on his own.

**Whew that was a lot. This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted online. Though I read fanfiction on and off, I'm still pretty new to all this. So please regard me kindly! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**I intend to make more chapters though I'm not sure how long I'll take to write them, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I was so happy to see that people were actually enjoying my writing.**

**Anywho-**

**This chapter takes place after the events of the movie! (Don't worry, I won't be switching back and forth after this).**

* * *

"That should do it." Jack said, bringing his staff to a final stop. He looked at the snow that had begun to pile up on the ground below him. The wind began to pick up, carrying some of the snow to hit the windows of the old house closest to him.

A small boy heard the rumble from outside and peeked out a window to see what was going on. His face lit up seeing all the snow as if he hadn't seen the white flurries before. He left the window and ran out of the room, probably to show his parents.

"You're welcome kid!" Jack said, laughing at how thrilled he made the child. He adored the children's expressions when they saw snow for the first time in the year. Though when he thought about it, he was in a more northern part of Argentina, where they didn't receive much snow in winter. He figured it may have well been the boy's first time ever seeing snow in his life.

Jack sat down on a near hill, smiling to himself. It felt good to bring something so enchanting and new to a child. To stand under falling snowflakes and attempt catching them for the first time. To pack snow together with a brand new pair of mittens and make fortresses to climb about in. To see the beauty of what can come out of the freezing cold.

There was more to cold than just being a low temperature. It brought so much opportunity and unity between people. Jack could never understand why people would talk about cold like it was a bad thing. People praised the heat, why was the cold so bad?

"Who needs heat anyway.." Jack said aloud, starting to get the wind to pick up his storm he had brewed.

He thought of the few moments he really felt warm. No objects or terrain could really cause his temperature to rise much. Not that he really minded that much. There were few times of being angry from Bunny and his teasing directed at him and also the times of when nobody could see him. He then remembered a certain experience that had happened not too long ago. A memory he seemed to have pushed to the back of his mind until now.

Jack buried his face into his hands, feeling utterly ashamed of what he had done with Pitch. "God, how long ago was that.. 5 months? 6 maybe..?" It had definitely been before the big up rise of Pitch and his failed plan with his nightmares.

He seemed to have avoided thinking on the matter for quite some time. Though he remembered it and thought of it briefly of when he faced Pitch in battle, he figured the other spirit had forgotten already. Pitch had toyed with him, like how he did with everything else in the world. It didn't really mean anything to him. Though for Jack, just thinking on it made his heart race.

Having another being pay such close attention to him and touching him so thoroughly had felt so surreal. It was so painful to be on his own and to finally have someone take note of him made him feel wanted for once.

Jack shook his head, thinking of how stupid he must sound. How vile of him for even thinking of the situation as anything but a mistake. He was a guardian now, he had to protect children from the dark. How crude of him for doing such things with the enemy, the one he was protecting the children from.

He wondered if the man in the moon knew of what he did. He must have. He always seemed to know of everything that went on between the spirits he created. If he knew though, why did he still decide to make Jack a guardian? That seems so twisted, Jack thought. Was it possible that the man in the moon wanted it to happen? That didn't make any sense to Jack.

Why would he want Jack Frost, a guardian, to have any kind of connection to Pitch Black?

Maybe there was something more to Pitch that the man in the moon knew of. Though Pitch was cruel, sly, malicious, corrupt, and just down right evil.. Jack did see something in Pitch that the other guardians didn't.

Pitch was lonesome. He wanted others to care for him.

Whether the attention he got from people was positive or negative, he longed for it. That time when Pitch reached out to Jack to join sides with him, he could see his desperation in his eyes.

He was like him. So tired of being alone and ignored by everyone around him. Simply wanting people to pay some kind of attention to him.

Pitch did not go about it the right way. Tormenting and scaring the children of the earth to make sure he was being seen. Causing grief around the world and especially with the guardians. Jack was completely against the lurid actions that Pitch had committed. Though in a way, he understood him.

A twinge of guilt felt to lay in Jack's stomach. He clutched at his hoodie in the place Pitch's hand once held his. Jack remembered what he had said to him in that moment they had in Antarctica.

"You don't understand me at all!" The phrase echoed in his head.

Pitch did understand him though. He was wanting Jack to form a companionship with him. He let his guard down and confessed to the feelings of being alone. Jack doubted that Pitch had ever opened up like that to another. What pain he must of felt when he had been rejected.

He wondered if he made the right decision in not siding with Pitch. What would have happened if he had just talked to Pitch and made him realize that he didn't have to be alone? Would all of the fighting and disturbance been prevented if Jack had simply stayed and listened to Pitch?

He knew of course that he made the right decision in not wanting to hurt all the kids that were already suffering from the Nightmares. Though he regretted not trying to understand Pitch's view on everything. He was trying to get through to Jack. He knew what it was like to be invisible and he wished for it to be over. Trying to connect with someone. Maybe if Jack had tried to listen to him he could have convinced him not to go through with his plan to destroy the guardians. There wouldn't have had to been such a feud between them and the children would've still believed in all of them.

But instead he ignored Pitch, the exact opposite of what Pitch needed. Of course the guardians and children were saved, but Pitch was left alone again.

"Was it all my fault?" Jack looked above to the moon that hid behind light clouds. "You let that.. that incident happen. Did you mean for that to happen? Did you want me to connect with Pitch?"

The moon simply stayed still without any response towards the icy spirit. "You could at least give me some kind of guidance now that you made me a guardian, come on." Jack kicked the snow beneath him, frustrated from the man in the moon.

"What am I supposed to do.. Apologize to the thing that tormented all the kids I'm supposed to protect?" Jack looked up to see that the clouds had drifted away from the moon, creating a more bright surrounding. Answering to Jack that he was indeed meant to go seek out Pitch.

Jack gaped at the sight "Are you kidding me? You really want me to go and seek out the guy that we were all trying to get rid of and say _Sorry_? And what just, kiss and make up?" The moon stayed put with its own luminous glow, clouds had moved away from it to keep a clear path for it.

"You can't be serious.." Jack mumbled, grabbing his staff to pull him up from where he was sitting. He looked down, his brows furrowed in disbelief. "And just how am I supposed to face him remembering that incident we had? What if he remembers that I left him there all.." Shaking his head at the thought. He still couldn't believe he let himself go to Pitch like that even for that amount of time.

The moon seemed to glimmer a bit more on the guardian, encouraging him to go and do as he asked. "Alright alright, I'll go just.. I still don't even understand why _you_ of all people want this." Jack said, still unsure of the whole idea.

He looked back to the house to see that the child he had seen before was catching those first snowflakes on his tongue, his parents gleaming at him from the porch. "Shouldn't I be staying here and keeping the kids happy?"

The wind seemed to have been on the moon's side with this because it picked Jack high into the air, blowing through the guardian's snowy hair.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going.. Jeez.." Jack took off to search for Pitch's lair. The wind whistling in his ear with the moonlight seeming to guide his way.


	3. Chapter 3

A quiet noise echoed in the vast space of the underground lair of the King of Shadows. Pathways and stairs were confusedly meshed together all around the lair. There was a dark aura and an eerie feeling to it all. It seemed to be abandoned with all the cobwebs and dust that filled the room and concentrated in corners and edges. Again the noise sounded in the high ceiling of the area.

"I swear, if that's what I think it is.." Pitch Black appeared from one of the highest corners, making his ways down one of the stairs that led to the floor. He seemed to stumble slightly and wasn't going his normal pace. Normally he could glide across surfaces or even just use his shadows to appear to where he needed to get to. He was currently weak though, having to move on his own.

He reached the bottom and looked around the area to find the source of the noise. It came again, his head turning to it and finding dirt that had laid scattered upon the ground. He stepped towards it and looked to the ceiling, where the passage that lead to the world above him could be found. As always, he couldn't quite make out what was above him as his lair was so far very down into the earth.

Realizing what the noise had been, he retreated back to the corner he originally came from above. There was a hidden passage that hid away from the main opening of the lair that Pitch stepped out front of. Stopping just outside of the hidden cove, he leaned against the pillar closest to the edge of where he could see the majority of his base.

He looked upon his surroundings, wondering how in the world his life had come to this state. Being awoken by the slight noise of dirt falling on the ground, scared of the Nightmares returning. It had been months since he had been distressed by the horrid creatures.

Pitch didn't sleep unless his own will allowed him to, but the Nightmares had their own ways of manipulating his sleep because of his own fear that had grown since losing against the guardians. They forced him to fall into a deep slumber and created a realm of misery for him to suffer on his own. All his own fears were made so much more dreadful than what he experienced in the real world. This dream world was torture to him, draining every last power he had. Once the Nightmares had finally grown bored of torturing Pitch, they left him to cower away in the corner of his lair.

Pitch looked gloomily down to where he had once lay for months. How could it have all turned to this? How could his plan have crumbled so easily? How could he go from being feared and powerful to weak and forgotten so quickly?

One thing seemed to come to mind-

Jack Frost.

If it wasn't for the frost boy butting into his plan and going against him, he would have succeeded in getting rid of the guardians and having the world to himself. The whole world would know his name. He would be seen and feared in the eyes of everyone.

Jack Frost ruined everything.

How stupid of him for wanting any form of partnership with him. He thought that maybe having someone by his side in capturing the fear of the world would make it more enjoyable. Pitch made him such a rare offer, one he wouldn't just make to anyone. He felt as though Jack would at least understand him, having been ridiculed and forgotten by the world. But Jack had practically spat in his face. He flat out rejected him and ended up siding with the guardians. How dare he have the nerve to defy him.

The way Jack acted seemed to anger Pitch. Always with his smug little face, strutting about like he was some big shot. Even before the events of Jack becoming a guardian, he would go about his ways without a care in the world.

Before Jack was a guardian.

A smirk formed on Pitch's face, remembering a moment he had with Jack that he was sure wouldn't be forgotten. Though Jack had acted as if it was nothing, Pitch knew his mind would return to it eventually.

He wasn't sure why, but he had an urge to seek out the boy that day. It could have been because of the restlessness that had formed from waiting for his Nightmares to gain power at the time. Or perhaps it was something else. He didn't quite know, but he did know that he wanted Jack that day. Wanted to see his face and body react to his touch. He wanted to have complete control over him. He wanted to have control over the other spirit and take his purity. Taint him with new forms of darkness and sin, leaving reminders along him to later feel guilt.

He planned on doing so much more to him hadn't he left him there so suddenly. Taking off like that without a word. How dare he have the nerve to defy him. Pitch had let it slide at the time for he had big plans with his Nightmares. Though eventually he would get back at him for his actions.

More dirt could be heard coming down and hitting the floor once again. Pitch glowered and raised his head to see the entrance. Another clump of dirt fell again and something large- too large for dirt- could be heard hitting the walls.

"No, damn it..!" echoed a voice from the entrance, soon followed by Jack Frost falling from it, crashing to the ground. His staff shortly after the fall came down, landing right on Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack groaned as he lay there on the cold floor. Confused why he even fell seeing as the wind usually wouldn't drop him like that. Pitch stifled a laugh as he looked down on his unexpected guest.

"Well if it isn't Jack Frost. Thought you had forgotten about me what with all your guardian duties now." Pitch looked over Jack with a crude grin. He was pleased that Jack hadn't changed much since he saw him last. Still the same ruffled white hair, smooth ice tinted skin, a bratty smirk plastered across his face, and playful frost patterns spread on the edges of his navy hoodie. Pitch crossed his arms in front of himself as he observed Jack from above.

Jack arose from the ground, his hands reaching to his head to straighten out his hair. He then surveyed his surroundings to see the vast darkness of the shadow lair. It was even creepier with its new abandoned look to it since it had not been used properly in the past few months. When he looked up to the source of the voice, he was slightly taken back.

Pitch was definitely different than what he had seen him last. He had similar features as his lair: worn out, wretched, depleted, and nearly pitiful. Pitch didn't tower over his surroundings like when he last saw him, nor did his shadows outstretch from him or curve and coil onto his prey. He seemed more thin and his cloak was torn and dirtied. He was not nearly as heinous or fearful as Jack once knew.

"What happened to you?" Jack said without thinking.

"Nice to see you too, Frost." Pitch rolled his eyes "How typical of you to blurt out such a slander."

Jack ignored the sarcasm, still baffled by the state of the other spirit. "Well I mean look at you! You're not all tall and shadowy and creepy and all that! You look like you got ran over by a truck."

"How kind of you." Pitch remarked, looking away from the boy to go on, "Well since you asked oh so kindly.. the Nightmares devoured on my fear and drained my powers from me. Leaving me to become well, like this."

Processing this information, Jack's expression changed in a more concerned manner. He wasn't expecting to hear that from him. He went on more carefully "What do you mean devoured?"

"I really don't see what would benefit me in explaining it to you." Pitch said, beginning to descend the stairs of his lair. "I'm powerless now, isn't that what you want? The feared boogieman is no longer a threat to the precious Guardians. His own creations turned on him and left him utterly hopeless. And of course you all live happily ever after."

Jack looked down, feeling guilt at what Pitch had just told him. He was so caught up in himself and his own new beginning to the world that he never really stopped to think about what happened to Pitch. Of course there must be consequences for his extreme actions against the guardians, but did he deserve it all?

Reaching the bottom of the lair, Pitch paused in front of Jack. He grew agitated from looking at Jack and his confused expression. He knew the boy was over privileged, but to see him not even be aware of others conditions was appalling.

Growing tired of waiting, Pitch questioned "And just what has made you seek me out like this to come to my own lair, hm? Come to mock me now have you?"

"Though I should be here for that.. no." Jack scuffed his foot against the ground and looked to it, trying to find the words to bring next. He wasn't sure if he should tell Pitch of the Man in the Moon, much less knowing how to explain it. "I just wanted to.. Well I think I should uhm.. Well.." Jack stumbled on his words, feeling cautious of himself and how he was to bring up what he came for.

Pitch's brow raised, looking at the conflicted boy that blundered in front of him. Growing tired of Jack, Pitch urged "Well..?"

"Well I came to talk to you about something." Jack exclaimed.

"Right.." Pitch processed, expecting to get a more detailed response. "And that would be..?"

Jack breathed in, then out, trying to prep himself for something even he wasn't sure about. "All that happened during that time you went up against the guardians, I've been thinking about it all. And you know, I never quite understood how someone could want to hurt kids like that. It just didn't make sense to me.

"Though I hate to admit it, you do have a lot of power. But why would you want to use it against the guardians rather than use it with them?" Jack looked up to Pitch and met his gleaming eyes. Keeping hold of his attention, Jack continued "Then I realized that, they didn't care or even stop to think of you over all the years. They only took real notice of you when you were messing with their work or hurting the children somehow. Even though they knew you existed and could see you and talk to you, they never did. You were pretty much invisible to everyone unless you were messing shit up. And I think I get it now.

"I understand you, Pitch. Your whole plan thing and trying to take over the guardians, I know why you did it all. Getting revenge on the people who ignored you after so long. And I dunno if you really want to hurt the kids or not, but I do know that you want to be seen by them. You're so desperate for it that you don't even care if they see and believe in you for hope, or they know of you and fear you. You just want people to know you're there. You want people to care, Pitch."

There was a short pause as Jack still looked up to Pitch intently with complete seriousness in his eyes. Then Pitch began to laugh at what he had heard. "You're kidding right? You really think I want people to care for me? That's the stupidest thing that's come out of your mouth Jack, and you say a lot of pretty stupid things."

Jack's brows furrowed as he was laughed at, feeling anger begin to rise within him.

Pitch went on, still chuckling a bit at the boy "Sorry to disappoint you Jack but, I don't want any of those things from people. How sad that you came to see me just to give me some free therapy session."

Upset from having worked himself up for all this just to be laughed at, he looked to the exit above, wishing to leave. He noticed the faint glint of the moonlight that seeped into the lair. He was reminded of what the Man in the Moon encouraged him to come for. "Well whatever. And not that I care at all, but I'm sorry."

Pitch stopped for a moment and observed Jack, slightly confused. "I'm not quite sure what you're apologizing for Jack. Care to explain?" Pitch asked.

"I think you know what I'm saying sorry for. You don't even deserve it so I'm not going to bother explaining myself." Jack said rather annoyed.

"But Jack, there are so many things you could be apologizing for." Pitch reminded, "For one thing you utterly ruined my plan. You also dismissed my offer I made to you in Antarctica, remember that? Or what about when you ran off after I gave you a hand job?"

Jack's eyes widened and his face flushed at the mention of the event. "That's really not what I meant, god.." Jack said, looking away from Pitch and shook his head as if it could rid the memory from his mind.

"Ohh you really think I'd let you forget that now?" Pitch grinned, noticing he had flustered the boy so easily. Moving forward to close in on him, Jack moved backwards only to hit the wall. Pitch once again had control over Jack, even without his powers at hand.

"You know, leaving like that wasn't a very wise decision." His hand reached to the side of Jack as he began to lean on the wall, cornering him further. "I thought you understood me, Jack. Leaving me like that on my own wasn't very caring." Pitch said being completely manipulative and taking advantage of the situation.

"Like hell I care about you. And like hell you're going to do this again to me!" Jack shoved Pitch to keep distance between them. He turned to leave only to have the back of his hoodie tugged on, pulling him backwards.

"Like hell I am going to let you run off like a selfish bastard again." Snarled Pitch as he brought Jack closer to him again. Jack struggled in his hold, grasping onto his staff.

"Let go, you creep!" Turning with his staff to conjure up a blast of cold, sending Pitch backwards. The whisps of the spell tinted Pitch's cloak with frost patterns and chilled the air. Jack was free from Pitch's hold and darted towards the exit. The wind must've picked up on what he wanted for he was picked up into the air and brought back to the surface, not even glancing back.

The wind continued to carry him higher and closer to a hill not far off. Jack was relieved to get away from the situation so quickly, though he was confused why the wind was taking such charge of where he was going. He observed his surroundings, snow lightly covered the ice solid pond and forest that scattered around him. The sky indicated that it had just reached nighttime, making a stunning frozen dusk.

Suddenly Jack was falling and hurtling down the snow hill, his staff being carried further away. The sound of laughter echoed into the cold and growingly dark opening.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to note that this fic is mostly just in relevance to the movie, though I have read The Guardians of Childhood and might make some reference to them.**

**Also this chapter is mostly for the plot. Smut will come in the next chapter. x**

* * *

Jack's head turned back and forth, trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Who's there?" he said aloud, still searching for where the continuous laughter came from. Not able to indicate where it came from, he sighed as he straightened himself out from the snow he was now covered in. "Why did you just drop me like that, Wind?"

"Because you were being a brat!" an annoyed voice answered back to him.

"Kav, calm yourself. Don't be calling him that." A more calm and mature voice sounded afterwards.

Jack looked up to the sky where the voice had come from, brows furrowed in confusion. "Wind? Is that you?" he said cautiously, feeling stupid as it appeared he was talking to nobody.

"No, it's your conscious." Said the voice who was addressed as Kav, obviously being sarcastic.

"Kav! We're supposed to help Jack, not confuse him." A different voice scolded, sounding more feminine and youthful.

"I'm sorry but, what the hell is going on here?" Jack fumed, his eyes darting around trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything.

"Oh, he can't see us yet. Jolie, can you fix our glow now?" The youthful voice chimed.

A loud crack sounded that followed with a bright light that then flickered to a more practical level. Jack looked around to see if the light had shown the people he was hearing, but he saw no one still. He looked up to the source of brightness and focused on it more carefully. He noticed that the light was coming from three tiny figures. They began to descend from above and Jack was then able to see their features.

It was indeed three tiny figures, no bigger than Jack's pinky finger. They looked like humans, with legs and arms, but their faces were too smooth and thinning. Their eyes appeared black and squinted as if they depended on other senses to guide them. They were draped in several white transparent layers of cloth, crystal and lace patterns were gathered on the edges and hems. All aspects of the clothing were long, their sleeves reaching their feet. They had a bright aura to them, both physically and spiritually.

"There we are. Now, are you able to see us, Jack?" the one named Jolie said, looking right at Jack. All three of them were at his eye level now and they were looking intently at him.

Jack swallowed, not sure what to make of what he was being faced with. "Uh yeah, I can see you little.. fairy.. thingies."

"We're not fairies, dumb ass. Does it look like we have wings?" Kav remarked.

"Hey! How the heck am I supposed to know that? You're tiny little glowing people, what else am I supposed to guess?" Jack said, starting to get agitated.

"Well we are not fairies, Jack." Said the tallest of the three. "We are the spirits of the wind, the ones who have guided you all this time."

"Whenever you needed a lift, or a shove in the right direction, we have been the ones there for you. We have always brought the messages from the Man in the Moon to you. Your powers and strengths come from us too. We each hold individual powers that are essential for you and your guardian duties." Jolie explained and then turned to gesture to the female next to her. "This here is Bri,"

Bri smiled even more brightly than she was before. Her hair was long and wavy, it was white that had a gradient alice blue that held at the ends of her hair. Her clothing was long and had many layers too, though hers were more like a child's dress up set made for a doll.

"She is able to conjure the weather aspects of your powers. If you desire snow, she will most certainly bring it to you." She informed and then gestured to her other side. "This here is Kav."

Kav nodded, still maintaining an irritated look on his face. His hair was a near glass silver colour and was layered to one side. He wore many layers of white that opened at the front and hung low past his feet. Many patterns were spread, even on the ends of his pants and shoes.

"He has the ability to carry out the more harsh and freezing temperatures of your powers. He's the one who brings winter and controls the temperatures you wish for." She said and then brought her hands to her dress and curtsied. "And I am Jolie."

Her face and expression was more mature than the others. She wore her periwinkle tinted hair in two braided buns. Her clothes were like a mother's, ready to come care and look after who needed her. She too had many draping layers to her sleeves and dress.

"I can assist you with your spells and enchantments. You've learned well to bring spells of joy to the children and use your powers to defend yourself. I can help further improve your skills and have you master them.

"Though you only know of us now, we have been here longer than you have, Jack. Only now it is the right time for us to show ourselves to you." Jolie explained, looking to Jack whose expression was less confused. "Think of us like the baby teeth that help Toothiana. Or the Nightmares that served for Pitch. We're here to help you in any way possible."

Jack paused to process all this information. He did wonder how he was going to be a guardian on his own. Earth had grown so much in population, he found it difficult to carry out his duties to all the children. It made sense that he had some form of assistance. Though he was curious as to why he wasn't given the help when he was made guardian. "But why haven't I seen you 'til now?" he asked.

"Like Jolie said, the time wasn't right until now! You need to hear and see us now so we can work together. Mim has great plans!" Bri voiced, her hands coming together excitedly.

"Mim? Who the hell is Mim?" Jack blurted out.

"She means the Man in the Moon, duh." Kav ridiculed, clearly disapproving of Jack and the situation he was put in. "God, you'd think he'd be a bit brighter than this."

Jack ignored the comment and looked to the other two. "Wait, so you can talk to the Man in the Moon?" he asked, looking to them enthusiastically. Bri nodded to him with her smile glowing. "What kind of plans does he have?"

"Well.. I'm not too sure if you'll be too happy about it." Said Bri, looking to Jolie for reassurance.

"He wishes for you to grow close to Pitch Black." Jolie announced.

Jack's eyes narrowed, not sure how to react to this. His speculations were right, though it all made no sense at all. "I don't understand why he'd want that.. didn't the guardians and I just defeat him? Why should I get close to the one who was scaring kids and trying to take over the world?"

Jolie nodded, understanding his concerns. She went on to explain "Mim has future plans for Pitch Black, but for now he needs you to side with him. If he has someone close to him, there won't be such a great risk for all of that to happen again. You can help him see more clearly and help the children. There can be true peace on earth."

That made some sense to Jack. Keeping Pitch from causing an uproar like that again would be best. Though it seemed completely absurd that what he had done with Pitch would be okay anyone. "But.. why would the Man in the Moon be alright with.. with what me and Pitch.. what we.." He stumbled, not even sure how to explain his doings.

"Though the formatting may seem.. off.. Pitch needs the companionship. You are the one who can relate to him most. Mim sees you fit." Jolie said. The other two simply stared and hoped that they would get the reaction they wished for.

Jack thought on what the Man in the Moon wanted him to do. He didn't think on it before because he trusted him. He believed in the Man in the Moon and anything he knew about him, he held onto dearly. He wouldn't be where he was today if it weren't for him. Jack questioned where all this was leading to, but he guessed that he would find out eventually.

"Alright. I'll do it I guess. I'm not sure if this is going to go well, but I'll try." Jack decided, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn't sure about what he was agreeing to.

The three sprites smiled, though Kav's seemed as though he was mocking the others.

"Oh this is great! Now we can get started right away. Here Jack, let me get you your staff." Said Bri, waving her hand towards a snow pile. On cue, the staff flew over to them and stopped right in front of Jack. He reached out in front to grab it, but it slipped right out of his hands and hovered high above him. He gawked at Bri, surprised that the seemingly sweet girl had done it.

Bri laughed at the sight, "I knew you'd fall for it. Alright here you go, sorry!" Her hand flicked away and the staff fell from above, toppling over to its side.

"Yeah, ha ha. Some '_help_' you are." Jack remarked, bending over to pick up his staff carefully.


End file.
